The Ainariel
by UsagiMiyuki
Summary: Lily and her friends are different they are part of the Ainariel..you'll find out about what that is if u read..they have special powers and are part of a prophecy. i know bad summary sry first fic. it's T just in case...Review
1. Meet everyone

**The Ainariel**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet everyone**

Hello my name is Lily Marie Evans, I'm 15 and in my 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry (I'm in Gryffindor), cause as you see I'm a witch not ones from stories who have warts on there noses and green skin, yes I do ride a broomstick, but only when I'm at school because I live in a muggle town. I'm muggle born, I'm 5'6, I have long wavy red hair that reaches my waist, almond shaped emerald green eyes, pale creamy skin with a few freckles, I live with my mum, dad, and sister, Petunia (Petunia is 20. Me and Petunia don't get along especially since I got my letter, and I'm going to be a prefect this year), I have a cat called Mistic and a snowy owl called Elpine or El as I call her. School starts tomorrow so I'm just making sure that I have everything right now I got all my things a week ago when I went to Diagon ally to meet up with my best friend Tearni Elm but never call her Tearni unless you want to be hurt either with magic (Tear is the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration) or without (she's very strong she knows martial arts and me and her work out every day) so you have to call her Tear, Te or Elm if your not her friend (only her mum calls her Tearni and that's if she wants Te to do something she doesn't want to do). So I can't wait to see her and my other friends again, see Tear lives in Ireland and some of my other friends do to or they live in Scotland or London with me but I haven't seen anyone all summer,

"Lily dinner!" my mum yelled up the stairs,

"OK Thanks!" I walked down the stairs, "hi dad, mum, Petunia" we started to eat the brilliant feast my mum made for my leaving dinner, I going to miss them, "mum when do we leave in the morning?" I asked her,

"9:30"

"Ok thanks"

"Are you all packed?" my dad wanted to know,

"Yeah almost, just a few more things" after dinner I went back up to my room to finish packing, and then I went to bed. I woke up at 8:00 in the morning had breakfast, then got ready put on a green tank top and a black jean skirt a little make-up, grabbed my trunk and dragged it downstairs to the door, "I'm ready to go"

"Ok be there in a sec" my dad said, "Petunia say bye to your sister your not going to see her till Christmas"

"Fine, bye freak"

"Bye Petty, mum come on its almost 10:00!"

"Ok, ok I'll be there in one minute, just grabbing my purse, got it" we waked out the door and got into the car and drove to Kings Cross Station, we got out of the car and walked over to platform 9 ¾ which is in between platforms 9 and 10, I walked through the barrier to get onto the platform my mum and dad followed a few seconds later we said bye then I got on the train and started to look for Te, I found her in our compartment (its the compartment we've used in are 4 now 5 years at Hogwarts) Te was with are other friends Sam Holly, and Ivie O'Ryan.

I look at Te she is one of the most beautiful people I know she has long wavy/curly black hair with blue highlights that reaches her waist, she has blue/green eyes that change colour to her moods or when the suns in her eyes (an aqua colour when normal, bright green when sad, bright blue when excited, a more green aqua when she's mad or when the sun's in her eyes)I know her well enough to know her moods from her eyes, her face doesn't always show what she's really feeling but that's normally when she's angry, she has slightly pointed ears but that's because her mother is an elf (not a elf as in house elf but a real elf that are tall and beautiful), she has perfect pale skin and is 5'6 and a half and on the Gryffindor Quidditch she plays chaser (she wants me to join to she says I'm really good, and I do love to fly but no) . She's very nice but is a bit of a bad girl not that anyone but me and her twin sister Tayli know (Tayli goes to Beauxbatons, she doesn't even like French) but Sam and Ivie are starting to find out to, Te tries to hide who she really is, she's very smart and her best subject is DADA and Transfig,

Sam Holly is a tomboy, she has short brown hair and blue eyes so dark they look black, she has tanned skin and is about 5'5 she is in the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well but is the keeper, Sam is nice and very active she always has to be doing something, her best subject is potions which is surprising because you have to be patient and Sam's not, Sam is also a pureblood but she thinks its disgusting what the other purebloods do to muggle borns like me and half-breeds like Te not that anyone but are group knows she's half elf,

Ivie O'Ryan is the quite one of our group she only really talks to use and the teachers when answering a question, she's 5'8 with dark skin (tanned) and mahogany hair and smoky blue eyes, she keeps us in order when we get restless, her best subject is Arithmancy, Ivie is pureblood also but she would rather die then be like some of the other purebloods,

They were with the Marauders as well they're made up of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

James Potter (Prongs) is one of the biggest players of the school he has messy raven black hair that never lays flat, he has hazel eyes that are slightly covered by glasses, he's 6'0 already, he is one of the most sought after boys but he also seems to be obsessed with me, he is smart even if he doesn't always show it he's the best at Transfiguration in the year, he plays on Gryffindor team and is seeker, he is also a illegal animagus a stag, not that he knows I know, he did it for Remus.

His best friend Sirius Black (Padfoot) is also one of the biggest players of the school maybe more so the Potter, he has black hair that is on the longish side, warm black eyes that almost always hold laughter and a to die for smile, he's 6'1 and again very handsome, he is also intelligent his best subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts, he is in Gryffindor surprisingly because his whole family are in Slytherin, he plays beater on Gryffindor team, he is also a illegal aniamgus and for the same reason but he is a big black dog that looks like a grim.

Remus Lupin (Moony) is the smartest and nicest one of the group he has blond/brown hair and gray/blue eyes, he seems to always look sick especially near the full moon, he is not as handsome as the others but he is good looking and sought after almost as much as the other two, he is a werewolf and why his friends are animagus.

And last is Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) he is not to bright no one even knows why he's in the marauders he has sandy blond hair and watery blue eyes he looks nervous like all the time, he's short and chubby I think he's like 5'4 maybe smaller, no one really likes him, he's an animagus to his is a rat.

(They are all purebloods but they don't care as far as I can tell) the marauders are the pranksters of Hogwarts but Remus makes sure there not to serious and won't hurt anyone but sometimes they do wither its physical or mentally and I should know I've been on the receiving end of lots of there pranks. "Why hello Lilyflower" Potter said to me, I rolled my eyes at him,

"Why are they here?" I asked Sam,

"Don't know good question lets ask" she turned to the marauders who had stopped talking when I walked in, "why are you here?" they shrugged,

"Then get out!" Te said to them, they got up and left, I turned to the others,

"Hey!" they got up and we hugged each other, "so how have you guys been?" I asked,

"Ok I guess" Sam said,

"I went to France, did any of you get the letters I sent? My parents wouldn't let me use there owl" we nodded, Ivie didn't have an owl (she had to use her parents owl or go to the post office) she has a kitten called Chewica instead,

"Mine was fine we visited some of my relatives, and guess what?" Te said,

"What?"

"Tayli is transferring here!" Te said jumping up and down,

"Where is she?" I asked running to the door,

"Next compartment to the left" I ran out of the compartment and to the next one, there Tayli sat listening to her music blaring looking out the window, I ran over to her, me and Tayli had become really good friends over my visits to her and Te's house, I tapped her shoulder she looked up and screamed jumped up and hugged me I hugged her back, I imitated taking off headphones she got the message she took off the headphones and we started talking we were totally oblivious of the people standing in the doorway (the marauders who had come when they heard us scream)

"Oh my god I can't believe your at Hogwarts now, finally tired of French?"

"Yeah it was seriously getting on my nerves"

Tayli Elm is 5'6 and a half same as her sister, she has long light brown hair that looks almost blond when in the light, it has copper highlights and goes to her waist like her sister it is also wavy/curly, Tayli has the same eyes as her sister only brown/green instead of blue/green (bright green when she's sad, half n' half when she's normal, more green when she's excited, more brown or completely brown when she's angry or when the sun's in her eyes), she has the same skin as her sister (pale and perfect) she also has the pointy ears. Her personality was different then her sisters not by much but where Te tries to hide her 'badness' Tay shows it off she doesn't care what people think, her style changes by the day some days she could be punk the next day she could be ditzy which is probably her most scary one she does it very well, she could be Goth the next or slut the next she was almost always different, today she was wearing a spiked dog collar her hair was down which it isn't often, she had on a black t-shirt that said 'I don't bite' on the front in white and on the back 'HARD' on it, she had on a black mini jean skirt, fishnets, and skateboard shoes, a ring in her nose and her ears (four in each plus her cartilage in her right ear) and a ball on her tongue which you could see when she talked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**the rest of the train ride and hogwarts and the room**

The marauders thought that enough time had gone by for us to say 'hi' it seems because there was a cough behind us, we turned around.

"Great the marauders just who I wanted to see" I whispered sarcastically to Tay who laughed,

"Going to introduce us Lilykins?" Black asked,

"I don't know Tay do you want to be introduced to them?" she put on a thoughtful look on her face and thought then she whispered to me,

"Why do they care I dressed this way to discourage people" I whispered back,

"Because your beautiful even when your punk as you seem to be today, so act punk not ditz" I suggested, she turned to the boys,

"Tayli Elm, and you are?"

"Sirius Black"

"James Potter"

"Remus Lupin"

"Pe-Peter Pe-Pettigirew"

"Nice to meet yeah bye now" we walked out pushing the boys aside,

"Are you related to Tear Elm?" Black asked,

"Yes I'm her sister" we went into the compartment where Te, Sam, and Ivie were waiting,

"This is my sister Tayli, Tayli that's Sam and Ivie" Te introduced them pointing to each of them,

"Hi"

"Hey, I hope your in Gryffindor with us" Sam said to Tayli, "are you good on a broom?"

"Yeah I played Quidditch at my old school I was a chaser" she answered,

"Good because we need another girl, it's only me but I'm Keeper and Te hear who's chaser as you should know and now that the other two have left you can try out and someone else"

"Ok sounds fun"

"Great! hey Lily you should go for chaser to" Sam said to me,

"No way that would mean more time with Potter and Black, I do not know how you and Te do it" I told her, "they would drive me insane" Tayli gave me a look, "fine only if you try to Tay" she nodded, "ok then I guess I'm trying out for Quidditch" just then the Marauders came into the compartment so they heard me say I would join the team.

"So Evans your going to try out uh?" Potter asked,

"Yeah I am" I said raising my chin,

"You any good?" Black asked,

"Yes she is, she's the one of the best I know!" Te said standing up,

"I guess that means your good because Elm here is good" Black said,

"That's it you guys OUT!" Tayli said sounding annoyed, they looked at her, "what?" she asked them,

"Nothing"

"Then get out!" they turned around and left,

"Huh… they're going to drive me INSANE! How do I let you get me into these things?" they shook there heads, "that helps"

"Anything off the trolley?" the cart lady witch person asked,

"Yes please, I would like a half dozen cauldron cakes, a few packs of Beartie bots every flavor beans and…."

"Tay lets just get the lot?" I suggested,

"Good idea Lil" she turned back to the lady, "we'll take the lot" so we got the whole cart, "someone pass the beans!" Tay yelled,

"Ok hear they are!" and Te through the box at her, Tay caught it as if it were nothing but we didn't know we were being watched by the bloody marauders, "yo, you should try out for chaser too" Potter told Tayli,

"BLOODY HELL! When'd you get here?" Sam yelled,

"Not long ago sorry" Remus apologized,

"Its fine you just scared us half to death!"

"What do you want?" Ivie asked them,

"Oh they wanted to know what happened to the food trolley" Remus told us,

"Well now you know, so you can go" Sam told them,

"Yes but we want food Sammy Wammy" Black said putting on his stupid puppy god face,

"Don't call me that Black I have already told you or do want to learn the hard way? Cause if you do you better run"

"And fast and lets hope your smart enough" I added, he looked scared,

"Ok Holly, bye Ivie Wivie, Lily Billy, Tearni Wearni…"he didn't get to finish because Te had jumped him, we started laughing Te was almost a foot shorter then Black,

"Don't ever call me that do you understand and if you have to use a stupid rhyme name at least use Te or Tear got it?" he nodded, no one had ever been able to get Te mad it wasn't that easy and her she was attacking Black who was a beater on the team and hate to say it, had a nice strong body, "good" Te whispered in his ear, he gulped we all started laughing,

"Way to go Te!" I called, Black glared at me I shrugged, Remus held out a hand to Te and she took it _they might make a cute couple have to ask Tay_ I turned to Tayli, "think they'd make a cute couple?" she studied them,

"Yeah"

"Wanna get them together?"

"Of course operation get Tear and Remus together is in operation" I nodded,

"Now what about you?"

"Me?"

"No the ghost behind you" I said rolling my eyes, she turned around to look,

"There's no ghost there"

"Ghost can be invisible if they want, but you're right there isn't"

"Then why'd you say there was?"

"Tayli you are so dense sometimes" everyone looked over at us, "what it's true she does not get sarcasm sometimes" I turned back her, "I meant you ok? I think Black" she looked at me like I have two heads,

"I think Potter for you" she told me,

"WHAT!" everyone looked at me again I ignored them, Tay was just nodding, "nonononono"

"Yesyesyesyesyes" I shook my head, she gave up.

"Come on we have to change the train will be there soon" Ivie said, we all nodded but the boys didn't move,

"Do you mind?" Sam asked them, they shook there heads, Tay and Te looked about to pounce, I grabbed the back of there shirts,

"Out!" I yelled at them, they nodded and left, I let go of them. We started to change and finished just as we got to Hogsmead station. We put our trunks in the trunk pile along with are pets and we to the 'horseless' carriages but I know they're not and so do Tayli and Te who can also see the Thresals, I saw my Grandma die and they were with me, we stopped and discreetly pet them then went in the carriage, "so Tay you better get into Gryffindor or else…" I said shaking my fist in her face,

"calm down Lily, I'll get into Gryffindor…by the way you two" she looked at Te and Me, "were are your nose rings?" gulp,

"umm…right here" Te said meekly pulling it out of her pocket,

"well that's not going to do very much put it back in, and were is your Lily?"

"I have an illusion charm on it"

"why?"

"so people wont notice it"

"why don't you want people to notice it?"

"because we're 'goodie goodies' no joking, cause we don't want to draw attention to ourselves"

"well that's going to change you will be yourselves again, like at home"

"whoa, whoa, whoa, you have your noise pierced since when? Why don't we know?" Sam interrupted, "I want my noise done"

"I can do it for you" Tay volunteered, "I did Lily's and Te's"

"yes please do"

"ok come here" Sam walked over to her, "what side?"

"right"

"ok then _nez piercio_ (I know stupid spell) there you go"

"thanks!" Sam said jumping up and down like a little kid, "Te put yours in, Lily unhide yours, and Ivie get your done" Ivie shook her head, "pplllleeeeaaaassssseeeee!" Sam pulled a puppy dog face, "it'll be our groups thing"

"fine" Ivie sighed, Te did it for her too,

"we also have our stomachs done" Tay add,

"ours too" Ivie said quietly,

"well that saves me trouble, what about tattoos?"

"no Tay that's us three, they don't need them only when they get there you know what" I told her quietly, she nodded,

"what, you know what's?" Sam asked,

"if you can keep a secret we'll tell you" they nodded, "we're animagus"

"really? Awesome, so what's this about the tattoo?"

"well we have a tattoo of what we are"

"what are you Lily?"

"a tiger"

"how does that not surprise me, Te?"

"a leopard"

"Tayli?"

"a panther"

"can we see your tattoos?" we nodded, mine is a white and black tiger laying under the moon in a field, Te's is of a black leopard laying on log over the water under the moon, and Tay's is of a black panther laying on a tree branch under the moon, they are all on our lower backs and take up most of it, "those are so cool, but why are they under the moon and on your lower back?"

"we'll tell you later" they nodded, "look we're here"

"holy shit!" Tayli yelled, when she caught a glimpse of the castle,

"I know" we got out of the carriages and walked with the other students to the great hall, though we left Tayli with the first years, and went to Gryffindor table to our normal spot at the end. McGonagall walked in with the stool and sorting hat with the first years following behind her.

"where's Tayli?" Te asked,

"Probably waiting to be called in the other room" the sorting continued, with Gryffindor getting 4 girls and 5 boys,

"Now may I have everybody's attention" Dumbledor asked standing up, "we have an transfer student from Beauxbatons, Tayli Elm" Tayli walked in then and you could see half the male population following her every move, she sat on the stool and almost immediately, "GRYFFINDOR!" we were the loudest to cheer of course, she walked over to us and sat in between me and Te,

"good you got Gryffindor I would of killed you if you hadn't" Te threatened, we all laughed trust Te to be the dramatic one, "oh Lily don't you have to lead the first years"

"no, the fifth years prefects do that, so I am free, free" then I started laughing crazily, I stopped suddenly, "just kidding, but I don't have to it, so come on we have to show Tay the way, hehe I rhymed, to Gryffie common room and I know the password"

"what is it" Ivie asked,

"umm… what was it again?" the others sighed, "right, the Griffie den" the others nodded.

"Hey Evans! What's the password?" Potter yelled behind me,

"ask Remus he's a prefect"

"he wont tell us"

"and what possessed you to think I would?"

"come on Evans" I shook my head, we continued onto the portrait of the fat lady gave the password and walked in, Tay gasped behind us,

"this is so much more cozier the Beauxbatons there it was all blue and white and so _neat_"

"really that must have been offal" Te said sarcastically, Tay nodded her head,

"so were is my bed?"

"come on Tay" I said, she followed me up to a door that read 6th year girls, then we walked in,

"which ones mine?"

"the one with your stuff at the end of it, which shouldn't be to hard considering your has a huge panther on it"

"well yours has a tiger on it and Tear has a leopard"

"that's why its easier" Ivie, Sam, and Te came up just then,

"hey guys" Te said, "they want to start the animagus work"

"ok come here" I pulled out a little veil, "this is a little potion we came up with it helps you find your animal, so instead of picking your own that you might end up not liking, this shows you the one that is your…spirit animal I guess you could say" they nodded, I continued, "you drink this then meditate and the animal should pop into your head, this drink will also help you so it happens faster, here take a sip" they took a sip and sat down and started to meditate, after a moment Ivie's eyes opened, and a few moments later so did Sam's, "so what were they, Ivie?"

"a Lynx"

"Sam?"

"a Cheetah" me, Tay, and Te exchanged looks,

"it couldn't be could it?" I asked them,

"maybe" Tay just nodded,

"what are you talking about?" Sam demanded,

"ok we'll tell you, but we have to go to a secret place, follow us" we led them to a portrait in our dorm of 9 cats a lion, a tiger, a panther, a leopard, a jaguar, a bobcat, a cougar, a cheetah, and a lynx, "Earane, Anarane, Eneyla, Melawen, Finduilas" the portrait opened and stairs appeared we walked down them, "ok we're here" the room was decorated with black and silver and there was a moon on each wall in a different quarter (full, ¾ , ½ , ¼ , and non) there was also a workout area with punching bags, weights, and so on. There are 9 chair/beds each one a different colour, in a circle around the middle. On the walls are 9 risers 2 per each wall except for one wall which had only one(probably for the king, the room is like a pentagram). I went and sat in the emerald green chair that was mine, Te sat in the midnight blue almost black one, Tayli sat in the purple one, "pick one that suits you, for it will be your chair and only you will sit on it, normally" Sam sat in the red one, and Ivie sat in the white one,

"who's are those?"

"the gold one will more then likely be our king, the orange one is Roxy's, and the shadowy silvery one will probably be the jaguar, and the aqua one is probably Kelly's" Tay explained,

"what do you mean by our king?" Ivie asked, "and who's Kelly?"

"well the Lion is the 'king' of the jungle and animals, so the person we find who has a lion animagus and is a good leader will be our king, and if he has our powers, and Kelly's our cousin her animagus form is a cougar and she has powers and Roxy is the bobcat"

"powers?"


	3. the prophecy

**Chapter 3**

**the prophecy**

_"powers?"_

"yes, me 'n' Te here can talk to any animal we want to so nature I guess you could say, the powers will probably be elements, Lils still has to find hers. See there is this prophecy that 9 young people who have wild cat animagus will meet up in this room, we will protect those in need and help bring the fall of Voldomort" Ivie and Sam didn't flinch good sign, "since you didn't flinch it points more to the fact that you will be the next two to join us the cheetah and the Lynx and we will only need the jaguar, the lion, and maybe the cougar if it's no Kell"

"wait that's 8 I thought there was 9?"

"there is Roxy is our bobcat"

"what are her and Kelly's powers?"

"well Kelly as far as we can tell is earth, Roxy has the power of ice and water, she can control water make snow so on, but more snow, Ivie you might share her power like me and Te do, have you ever made something happen when you feel strong emotions or wand less magic like when we are younger and don't have our wands only now we have are wands and there elemental outbursts?"

"yes actually, when the marauders were picking on us once I was so mad but I was trying to stop Lily and Sam from leaping on them and Te wasn't there, then all of a sudden they were all socked Lily, Sam, and the marauders and I was the only on dry"

"I remember that, that was cold!" Sam said shivering, "so that was you huh, well I think mine is air cause once when I fell off my broom the wind kinda picked me up and put me on the ground it's happened a couple times but only when people aren't there which is normally when I screw up cause its hard to magic quaffles at you and try to save them" the others nodded,

"I think whoever the jagaur is, is earth, and the king will be fire but what about you Lil's" Tay asked,

"what if I say fire slightly?"

"WHAT!"

"yeah I've lit a few things on fire when I'm angry and I think I might have a bit of each, I've put the fire's out that I've started, when I train with Te and I fall off the wind helps me and I've always had a connection to animals"

"you know that all most makes sense" Te said to herself, "the tiger is supposed to me the strongest and you are the tiger Lil"

"but maybe you were all unconsciously helping me minus the fire"

"that could be it after all you are the 'queen' even if your not dating the 'king'"

"ok well away from me" I interrupted, "lets get them to change they should be able to do it be cause we all got in a day and it's because of what we are"

"what exactly are we?" Sam asked,

"we are the cat people I guess slash elementals, ok anyways try, focus on your animal think of the way it will feel to be a lynx, cheetah" slowly they began to change then they finally did it after 3 hours, "good job stay like that and we'll change too" I changed into my black and white tiger with my emerald green eyes, Te into her black leopard with her green brown eyes, and Tay into her black panther with her green blue eyes, Ivie is a dark silvery brown colour with her eyes (smoky blue eyes), and Sam is a normal looking cheetah with her dark, dark blue eyes.

**Sam-bold**_Ivie-italic, **Tayli-underlined bold italic,**_ _**Lily-bold italic, **Te-underlined italic,_

**You guys all look like your tattoos**

_**That was the point**_

**Do we get tattoos now**

_**Yes if that's ok with Ivie well you don't really have a choice but we forgot to tell you only other cat/elementals can see your tattoo so you can't show it off so we already know you were part of us, and the fact that the drink worked**_

_What do you mean?_

_The drink would of knocked you out if you hadn't of been one of us_

**Well that's nice to know**

_**Hehe sorry**_

_It's ok_

**Yeah **

**_Ok you guys now you get to pick the bed that has the colour on it like this one is mine_** and I jumped up on a emerald green platform with a bed on it,

**_And this one's mine_** she jumped on the purple one next to me one next to me on a different wall (2 per wall Lily shares with the aqua one, most likely Kelly),

_Mine_ and Te jumped to the midnight blue one next to Tay on the same wall,

**Well mines next to the orange one that's that Roxy person and the white one that's you Ivie and your next to the shadowy one which is next to the gold one which is next to Lily which is next to the aqua one that you said might be Te's and Tayli's cousin, which is next Tayli which is next to Te which is next to that Roxy person who is next to me and I can start all over again to…**

_Sam I think they get they've been here longer then us_

**Right **

_**You guys we have to think of names well we are in this form because there are other animagus and if we talk near them and say our real names and they know us, we'll be in trouble**_

_**Mine is already Anarane**_

_Mine is Earane_

_**Mine is Eneyla, and Roxy is Valanina**_

_**Ivie you can be Finduilas it's your name in Elvish and Sam you can be Melawen then all our names will be our names only Elvish**_

**Sounds good**

_Yeah ok_

**Hey those names are the names you said to get us in here**

_**Your right it's because are names in elvish allow us to enter if we didn't know them and if you weren't the ones you wouldn't have gotten in**_

**Really?**

_**Yes**_

**Oh ok then**

_Will we always have to say all are names to get in?_

_No because when we have all of us we can just say 'Ainariel' which will be the password_

_What does it mean?_

_**It means 'the cats' in elvish which is what we are, but do really want to be known as the cats or 'Ainariel'?**_

**Ainaril**

**_But it will only work if we all her until then you have to use your name_** then I turned back and laid down, "wake me up in a hour would ya?"

"sure" Tay said smirking, she had turned back to so had the others,

"Te make sure she doesn't do anything and if she does threaten to get Rox please" she nodded, "thanks" and I fell asleep.

"when do we get tattoos?" Sam asked,

"come here, I read this in a book about the 'Ainariel' it this spell that brings out your animal and puts it into a landscape that suits you like mine is in the trees, and Te's is over the water, and Lils is in a desert, I like climbing trees and heights, were Te likes being in water and heights, and Lils is the heat for some odd reason, maybe it's the fire power? If she has it, and the open she doesn't like hiding stuff even if she does, Roxy's is her bobcat on a snowing hill under the moon like the rest of us, Kell's I haven't seen cause were not sure yet we still have to do this spell for her, hers will probably be here on rocky mountain she loves mountain climbing, all are animals suit us, not that leopard are known for there liking of water but whatever come here" she said the spell to them and the picture started to appear on there backs, Sam's is a Cheetah laying in front of a den under the moon, and Ivie's is of a lynx laying in a field with flowers and a small pond. "there all done, there nice, whatcha think Te?" Te nodded,

"there nice and make sense, Sam is keeper so she protects stuff must be why she's so good at it, it's in her nature, and Ivie definitely sweet just like you and it shows your openness, when you open up" Te smiled at her, she smiled back, "ok should we wake Lils up or have fun with her"

"no you heard what she said she'll set Roxy after you, wouldn't want that now would you?"

"nope definitely not, and I have a feeling it's not a empty threat"

"why wouldn't you want Roxy after you?" Ivie asked,

"oh Rox is great, good fashion sense, so does Lils and me but whatever, Roxy is Lils distant cousin or something like that there related, well you probably heard of her she's a Hufflepuff"

"Hufflepuff?" Sam asked looking at her strangely,

"yes well she should have been a Slytherin or a Gryffindor if not that, sure she's as loyal as hell and sweet when she wants to be, she's not like your normal blond ditz's no she has long black hair about as long as Lils, so light blue eyes they almost look clear, pale skin with a few freckles, she has a black tattoo on her lower stomach off to the right plus her bobcat one, her belly pierced, and her signature is a cat collar necklace, and is not afraid to beat the shit out of you so I try to stay on Lil's good side cause her and Rox are close and Rox will probably go after me if I do something to Lils, same would happen if something happened to Te" Tayli finished,

"what and she's a Hufflepuff?" Sam asked,

"I know who your talking about, I didn't know Lily had any magical relatives"

"it's just her and Roxy, like I said she's very distantly related, like there great-great grandma's were twins, and you know what's weird?" they shook there heads, "Rox and Lils are born 3 minutes apart, but on different days Rox on the 20 of march and Lils the 21"

"really weird, like twins" Sam said quietly,

"yup we practically are, you should see us standing next to each other, only she's black hair blue eyes and I'm red hair green eyes other then we're identical" I had woken up and heard Tay telling them why she was afraid to have Rox after her,

"hey Lil" they all said together, "she's right though they look identical except for that" Tay continued

"hi, I think you should meet Rox" she then went into a sort of trance then snapped out of it, she saw the others looking at her funny, "what we can talk telepathically, she'll be here in a few minutes" a few minutes later Rox came threw a different door the one we had used this one led to a hall with the same portrait on it, "hey Rox, this is Sam and Ivie, you guys this is Rox"

"hey, sup so you guys are 2 more to the group what animal?"

"cheetah"

"lynx"

"really lynx? Do you have water powers?" Rox asked excitedly to Ivie, she nodded, "really? Yes!" she started to jump around like a little girl and ran an hugged Ivie which looked kind of funny from a girl in a black off the shoulder top and black cargo pants and black army boots, "this is so cool we can do water stuff now and drag Te with us she's always for water stuff, can I see your tattoos" she looked at them then showed them hers,

"you guys we still have to find out who the lion is, and jaguar, and to make sure Kell is the cougar and we can do that over Christmas break but you all have to come over" Te said seriously, "and we should start training it might be fun"

"ok" we all replied, I went to the punching bag, Tay brought Sam to a mat that we used for martial arts, and started to teach Sam some patterns, Rox took Ivie to a room that is provided for helping the water powers, it was labeled with a water drop and a snowflake, Te went into the nature training room, marked with a forest and a lake, after I was done, "Tay show Sam the Air room see if she can get into it, if she can then go to your own" the Air room was marked off by a swirling wind that you see in drawings and a twister, you can only get in the rooms for your powers, I haven't tried any only Te, Tay, and Rox have because they were sure of there powers, when they had gone to there rooms I headed for the Fire room the only room besides the earth one, that didn't have anyone in it I went to the door with a flame on it and opened it, I stepped inside and I wasn't thrown out like I had seen the Earth room do to Tay she then figured out that it wasn't earth but nature, we had come over one summer after we had found out what we were, we asked Dumbledor who gave us the book and permitted Tay to come to the school, that was when they had found out which room was theirs, I hadn't bothered but focused on my physical strength, now I entered the fire room and wasn't thrown out so my powers are fire, I left the room to go to the Earth room, I opened the door marked off with a rock and sand, I tried to walk in but I couldn't, I turned around to go to my bed when I noticed a door that wasn't marked off, I walked over to the door and opened it, I t wasn't a stair case and I wasn't thrown out, must be another power room but what? And why do I have it? I left the room, so my powers are fire and whatever that power room is for how is that possible? We have to get Kell here or go to her, I walked out of the room and went over to the nature room and knocked, Te and Tay poked there heads out, "I'm going to go see Dumbledor to see if we can get Kell to floo over for a couple hours" they nodded, I left threw the door Rox had come through then walked to Dumbledor's office, "ice mice" and went up the stairs and knocked on the door,

"come in" I walked in, "Miss Evans"

"professor Dumbledor, I have a request of you" he nodded, "it is for the 'Ainariel' we need Te and Tayli Elm's cousin Kelly Elm from Beauxbatons for a couple hours she may be the cougar"

"yes of course" he walked over to the fireplace, and called someone talked for a bit, "Miss Elm will be here in a short will" almost as soon as he said that Kelly appeared, she is not tall but not short, and slender with dark brown hair to her shoulders and brown eyes,

"hey Lil"

"hey Kell" we hugged, "come on" she followed me to the entrance and down the stairs, she knows all about us because we thought she was one, "Kell we have to see if you're the cougar"

"ok, where's Te and Tay and is Roxy here"

"there all here even the lynx and the cheetah"

"really? That means we only need the jaguar and lion, oh my god, oh my god" I went to the Nature room knocked then went to the Water room then the Air room everyone came out to meet the newcomer,

"Sam, Ivie this Kelly Elm, Te and Tay's cousin and possibly the cougar, Kell this is Sam and Ivie"

"hi"

"hey!"

"hi, what are you?"

"I'm the cheetah and she's the lynx" Kell nodded,

"well lets do it" Tay said getting the potion, she gave it to Kell who didn't pass out, "good sign" she then said the spell, Kell pulled up her shirt we saw a cougar laying on a rocky mountain under the moon, "yes we've found the cougar!" we all started to cheer,

"what colour Kell" Te asked,

"aqua"

"your beside me then" I said,

"party time!" Tay yelled jumping up,

"not yet we have to make sure she's Earth" I led her to the Earth room and she opened the door and stepped in nothing happened, "she is, but what about Lils?"

"I'm fire for sure"

"great now we have at least one for each, I wonder what the jaguar and lion are going to be"

"probably either Earth, Air, or Fire"

"your probably right, lets go to bed it's 10:00 and we have class tomorrow, Kell has to get back to Beauxbatons, and Rox has to go back to her common room" Te said to us,

"a lot has happened in a day" Sam murmured, we all nodded,

"I'll take Kell to Dumbledor's office, and Rox you might want to go in bobcat form" she nodded, Kell followed me out of the door, "do want to go in our forms? We'll get there quicker and not get caught"

"sure sounds like fun" we changed, and trotted to Dumbledor's office,

"bye Kell"

"bye Lily" she went to the fireplace and flood to Beauxbatons, I walked back to Gryffindor common room and changed back before I got to the portrait entrance, "the Griffie den" I walked in and up to my dorm, Te, Sam, Ivie, and Tay were already waiting for me, "Roxy gone already?" they nodded, I walked over to my trunk and pulled out my silk emerald green night gown, Te and Tay were in similar gowns only midnight blue and Purple,

"I've always liked those night gowns" Ivie said quietly,

"want one?" I asked, her and Sam nodded, "Tay got one for every colour there was in the den same colours to" I grabbed the red and the white one and tossed them to Sam and Ivie, "should we send Kell hers?"

"yes! Elpine!" Tay yelled, my owl flew threw the open widow,

"hey that's my owl!"

"well I'm borrowing her, take this to Kell" she passed the aqua coloured night gown to El and she took off,

"does Roxy have one?" Sam asked,

"ya she helped design them, Tay didn't wan them this practical"

"what?"

"well Tayli wanted them to them to be long with slits up to the mid thigh, a very deep neck and so on, they agreed to the short slit and having slightly deep neck, and the spaghetti straps" Te told them, they nodded, Tay just stuck her tongue out at us,

"come on lets go to bed" Ivie said and crawled into her bed, "goodnight"

"night"

"night night"

"g'night"

"nighty night" we all fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a cold soaking wet bed, "ahhh! Cold! Who did it?"

"that would be me" Sam said laughing,

"hey I helped" Tay said pouting, I pulled out my wand, "run!" they ran out of the room with me chasing them of course we were all still in our night gowns and got a few looks, "help us! She's mad!" Tay yelled,

"ya I'm mad, I just woke up freezing and soaking wet! I think I'll set you on fire or get Roxy after you, or just hex to next week" I was pulling my wand out again when someone grabbed my arms from behind, it was Potter,

"calm down Evans"

"he's right you know Lily" Te said walking up to us, she was also still in her night gown and I noticed Remus's eyes didn't leave her, ok so plan get Te and Remus together might not be needed,

"there both right leave us alone" Tay said stinking her tongue out at me,

"fine" I relaxed and Potter let go of me, I pounced on Tay like the tiger I am and started tickling her and whispered in her ear, "look at your sister and Remus" she looked, and answered me as much as she could through her laughs,

"do you think we still have to the plan?"

"yes knowing Te"

"ok can you….please get off now?" I stood up, and turned to the people watching us,

"I have gotten my revenge you can go now" I looked at the marauders pointedly but Remus was to interested in Te and Black in Tay and Potter in me…wait in me! And Pettigrew was no where to be found, "ok we're going now bye" I walked up the stairs and the others followed,

"Tay did you see how Black was looking at you? I told you I was right"

"no!" I nodded my head,

"well did you see Potter?"

"yeah"

"I think he likes you" Sam said suddenly, I shook my head,

"it was because we are all in our night gowns" they all shook there heads then went to find their uniforms,

"why do we have to wear uniforms?" Tay asked us,

"I don't know, I guess it's so we don't wear something inappropriate" Ivie suggested,

"maybe" we put on our cloths then our robes, then went down to breakfast. We had just started eating when the marauders sat down near us, or should I say Remus sat next to Te, Black next to Tay, Potter next to me, and Pettigrew next to Ivie and Sam,

"nice night things" Black said as he sat down, we just rolled are eyes, that was so Black,

"why thank you Black" Tay said flirtatiously,

"great she's having a ditz's day" Te whispered in my ear, we giggled a bit, Tay shot us a look, we went back to eating trying not to laugh, well Sam and Ivie just looked at Tay like she was crazy, then they started talking about something.

"so Tayli you play quidditch?"

"yeah chaser"

"cool I'm beater, what's your favorite team?"

"Holyhead Harpies"

"really? Me too" Sam said butting into the conversation, "I think it's great that it's all girls"

"they're my favorite too" I said joining in "then it's the Appleby Arrows"

"I like the Falmouth Falcons" Black told us,

"I like the Montrose Magpies" Potter said,

"I think I know why, it's because they always have the best seekers right?" Sam asked him,

"pretty much"

"I don't have a favorite" Remus told us, Ivie nodded,

"same" Pettigrew said, we talked about quidditch for a bit then headed for Transfiguration, not my favorite lesson, but Te's and Potter's favorite I thought sarcastically, we then had charms, which is my best class, we went to lunch,

"Tay what do you have?"

"care of magical creatures" we all nodded, at least the 3 out of the 4 marauders didn't go to that one, they had divination, "then I have ancient runes"

"me and Te to" I told her,

"Ivie and me have muggle studies." We set to class, at CMC (care of magical creatures) we we're learning a bout unicorns and the professor had a mother and her foal for us to see, her told the boys to stay back and asked for a volunteer from the girls, I put my had up strait away it was normally me or Te who went first so no one was surprised,

"ok now miss Evans walk slowly to the mothers head and careful of the horn pet her head gently and speak quietly, I walked up to her and stopped and raised my hand,

"may I pet you?"

_yes_

"how can I hear you?" I asked her shocked, I walked closer and petted her,

_I do not know you can understand me and I you_

"what is your name and your foals?"

_I am Aoife and my foal is Chaya_

"I'm Lily Evans"

_hello_

"hi"

_why are we here?_

"your here because my class is learning about unicorns"

_really, will they hurt my baby?_

"no, they'll probably only look at you and maybe some might pet you"

_alright _I turned back to the class, "well done miss Evans, now I will send you up in 5 groups, I will number you right now, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, … now 1's go over to miss Evans 2's to miss Holly, 3's to miss Elm, 4's Mr. Lupin, and 5's to Mr. Thomson" my group has me, Tay, Roxy (we take this class with the Hufflepuffs) and Amos Diggery a tall blond Hufflepuff.

"hey Lil" Tay and Rox said together,

"hi" Amos said to everyone, and I just nodded, I pulled Tay and Rox to the side,

"you guys I could talk to that unicorn and her foal"

"so I can to" Tay said totally missing the point,

"Tay your part elf and you powers are nature"

"right, that's weird, what do think Rox?" Rox looked up at her name,

"Lil can you take with other animals?" I shook my head,

"so far only her, but I can when we're in form, but all of us can do that, so no"

"then I don't know maybe you have a connection to magical creatures"

"maybe… I found another door"

"really where? I haven't seen any" Tay said getting all excited,

"it's by my riser, it's green with nothing on it and I can get into to"

"cool, must be your power… or other power" Rox said correcting herself,

"that means you have two, I don't think anyone has two or ever has, it doesn't say anything like that in the book" Tay said matter of factly, she maybe a not so smart person but when it came to books she remembers almost everything she reads, "ok well off of you Lils I have an idea to find our jaguar and king"

"how?"

"we just go out every night from sunset to around dawn but going in shifts, we all go out at sunset but at midnight four of us go in and get some sleep then after 2 hours two of us come back out and they go to sleep, then at 4 another 2 come out and the people before get some sleep, that way we wont be to tired for classes"

"good idea Tayli" Rox said nodding,

"group 1 go up" the professor called, we walked up to the unicorns, Aoife lets us pet her but only let Roxy, because we explained to Aoife about the Ainariel, she had heard of us too and had bowed, Tay, and me pet Chaya. Aoife and Tay talked for awhile and with Chaya silently so not look suspicion. After class we split up Roxy, Te, Tay, and me to Ancient Runes and the others to Muggle Studies. Class was the usual, after we put our books away and agreed to meet in the room after dinner, as we were walking out of the hall I saw a gryffindor boy in our year meet up with a Slytherin girl in the same year, that was odd most gryffidors and slytherins made it there duty to hate each other no make that practucaly all except a few me being one of them, I just thought it was stupid so did Te, but I do hate that they're prejustesed against muggle borns, the gryffindor boy Ric Norsewood actually happened to be the other beater on the quidditch team and a good friend of hers and Sam's and Te's and the girl Jasmine Meali was know to be really odd and mysterious and not get along with people but here she was talking to a gryffindor, I shook my head and walked away.


	4. the search and all together

**Chapter4**

**the search and all together**

When I got to the room everyone else was waiting, "ok today is the full moon so Moony and his friends will be out"

"Moony and who?" Sam asked,

"well every full moon a person turns into a werewolf, well someone here is one"

"really? Poor them" Sam said, Ivie nodded,

"it's Remus isn't it" Ivie said quietly, I nodded,

"ok when we go out on potrol they will more then likely be there…"

"wait, they?"

"yes, him and his friends"

"the marauders?" Te nodded, "how?"

"they're animagus same as us only not cats" Te told them,

"oh and don't eat Pettigrew his friends tend to come after you" I advised them,

"you tried to eat Pettigrew? Gross! What is he a rat"

"yup" Tay said jumping into the conversation, "oh, don't chase him either, cause Potter's horns are sharp"

"no duh Tay" she just rolled her eyes at me, "ok so anyways at midnight all of us will go to bed except me and Tay, then at 2 it's Te and Sam, Tay will wake Te up with her telepatic abilities" we all giggle, "and then she will wake up Sam, then at 4 Rox and Ivie will go out, I'll wake Rox up with my telepatic abilities and she will come get Ivie, then at 6 it'll be dawn and you can come in if you want, all good?" they all nodded, "ok come on" we walked out of the room and went to the doors and snuck out when we got to suffisent covering we all changed.

**3rd person**

After they had changed they went of in groups of 2 looking around the grounds or the forest if you were Tayli or Lily, (_Lily, _**Tayli)** (Lily-Enelya, Tayli-Anarane, Te-Earane, Sam-Melawen, Ivie-Finduilas, Roxy-Valaina)

**Enelya should we tell the others to call each other by there elf name?**

_Yeah… you tell Earane to tell Melawen and I'll tell Valaina to tell Finduilas… Valaina remember to tell Finduilas to use our elfish names_

'ok Enelya' they continued walking when they heard the brush crack,

**who's there? **After she yelled that a handsom lion stepped out, **who are you?**

'I am Beleg' Ric both Lily and Tayli thought, and he seems to be an animagus, 'and you are?'

Anarane 

_Enelya_ they heard another crack and a black jaguar came out, _Anarane are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

Yes should we tell the other to get there asses and tails over here? 

_Yes please do_ a few seconds later a leopard, a bobcat, a lynx, and a cheetah came trough the brush, _slow down you guys were not going anywhere_ she turned back to the lion and jaguar who were watch them with as funny a look you can get on a cat _ok and who are you?_

'I am Nienna'

**hi, I'm Anarane and the tiger is Enelya, the leopard is Earane, the cheetach is Melawen, the lynx is Finduilas, and the bobcat is Valaina sorry the couger couldn't make it**

'nice to meet you' the jaguar replied, the lion nodded his head

_you two wouldn't happen to know about the Ainariel?_

'yes why?'

**way to be direct En**

_shut up, because…could you changed back and we will_

'I guess' with a slight pop Jasmine the slytherin girl Lily had seen talking with Ric appeared then another pop and Ric appeared, they others changed too and you could tell he was surprised, "hey Ricky!" Lily, Te, and Sam said boucing around, "we finally all together minus Kell but she should be here soon"

"yes no shifts!" Tayli yelled,

"Tay that was your idea" Lily pointed out to her,

"so?" everyone rolled there eyes,

"come follow us, Ric, Jasmine, others, and sister" Te siad in a formal way then led them all to _the room_. They got to the room and everyone sat down in there respected spots and Ric sat in the gold one and Jasmine sat in the shadowy one. Ric is 6" with dark brown golden hair and deep brown eyes, he's in Gryffindor and plays the other beater on the quidditch team, he happens to be a good friend of Lily, Te and Sam. Jasmine is around 5'7" with pale blond hair and pale green eyes, she's in Slytherin and is very antisocial but has a soft spot for cats, snakes, and lizards. When they were all seated Te began to talk, "so we are all together except for Kell who we can call in a sec, Lily you go do that" Lily got up and walked to the fire place and called Kell's name, her head appeared a second later,

"hey Lil, whats up?"

"we found the other two come on" the next sec Kell's whole body appeard,

"hi, I'm Kelly Elm Te and Tay's cousin, I'm the cougar"

"I'm Jasmine"

"I'm Ric"

"Ric, Ric, Ric? Wait! Te and Lils talk about you sometimes, cool" the she ran and jumped into her aqua chair, "so comfy, by the way I'm transfering tomorrow"

"good, we need to stay in the same school so much easier, when will you be sorted?" Lily asked her,

"tomorrow before classes"

"Jasmine, Ric, do you know what your powers are?" Te asked them,

"yes I am Air"

"your with me then" Sam said, "fun"

"yes, very"

"and I'm Earth"

"your with me" Kelly said, lauging evilly, Tayli, Lily, and Te gave her a look, "I won't hurt him… much"

"so much reasurence, well lets get started, to your rooms people" Lily said standing up and heading to the Fire room,

"her power is fire? Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know Ricky probably because she a red head" Sam told him, he nodded his head and started for the Earth room with Kelly beside him, Ivie and Roxy went to the Water room, Te and Tayli went to the Nature room,

"So the twins are Nature, the red head is Fire, that Kelly is Earth with Ric, the silent and dark one are Water, and me and you are Air, am I right?" Jasmine asked Sam,

"Yes, would you like to know there names?" they started walking to the Air room which has a white door and walked in the walls were all light blue and white with pillows here and there for trowing around as well as other things,

"Yes I guess I would"

"Ok the twin with the dark hair and blue green eyes is Tearni but you have to call her Te or Tear, the blondish one with brown green eyes is Tayli, the silent one is Ivie, the dark one is Roxy, and the red head is Lily she's Roxy's cousin actually, and as I said I'm Sam"

"How do you know Ric?"

"well he's in our house and I play quidditch with him he's beater and I'm Keeper and Te is chaser and Lily knows him because she always comes to the practises and should be trying out but she's to stubbern"

"I see"

"yeah, so lets get started, what can you do?"

"well I can start twisters and small wirlwinds and can control the air, what about you?"

"well I can control the air and winds I can't make twisters unless I'm really angry"

"so we seem to have different powers over the air."

Te and Tayli 

"Hey Tear why do you have stronger powers over the water creatures and I over the land creatures?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because theres two of us there is no point in having two of the same thing"

"do you think that's why there are two pictures on all the doors except the Fire door which is only Lils?"

"Oh my god I think your right our pictures are a forest, you, and a lake, me, lets get the others and ask" They walked out of the room and knocked on the other doors we gathered around the chairs and sat down, "me and Tay think we have discovered why there are pictures on our doors, it repersents the power, which we already knew, but also how many have it and what they're speacialty is, like me and Tay hers is the forest and mine the lake"

"and mine the wind and Jasmines the twister"

"and mine is more snow and Ivie more water, or so I've noticed"

"same, i'm more rock and Ric more sand and dirt"

"and I'm the only one with fire andit only has one marking"


End file.
